basketsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch applied to the engine
(posted by adiego at 2009-07-07 15:06:08) Patch has been applied to the game engine today. This patch doesn't bring anything new in terms of skills needed and also doesn't change any of the existing formulas, however it's still worth mentioning. Why? The main purpose of this patch is that in a part of the game engine, unpredictability factor will be better controlled from now on. This only affects the part of the engine where next event that occurs in a match is calculated. Every time when team handles the ball in offense three options are possible - either they attempt to shoot, either they commit turnover or suffer from a steal, either their player is fouled. Users can affect the probabily of these events with tactical choices, for example by playing protect the power zone less fouls are committed, by playing read the defense team tend to make less turnovers and so on (as per game rules). Until now the way tactics work was never entirely satisfactory. With new patch unpredictability factor in that part of the engine is being narrowed down to 10 percent. This doesn't mean that matches will become boring or predictable as individual performances for players are not affected. This change simply means that tactics should work better and all the tests and also early matches today show that we're on the right track to achieve this. The main purpose of this improvement is to give more control to the managers, especially to the active ones. This adjustment also goes well together with a change at turnovers that was introduced a week ago, because actual TO statistics should now be even more consistant with TO team rating. There are however some tricky parts to this patch, offensive fouls work in the engine in a way that is hard to control, so inconsistencies can still be higher in fouls area, but I'll try to tackle this issue in the future as well. It can also be tricky if a team wins many offensive rebounds in a game. Such team will likely have more shots then opposing team, even if they play Sprint back on the defense. It doesn't help much sprinting back on defense when opponent is making short distance shooting attempts due to superior rebounding. Few more details. Which tactics should be (postively) affected by this improvement? Sprint back on defense, Contest every shot, Protect power zone, Wear out the opponent, Fast early breaks, Try to Penetrate. What about other tactics? Read the defense was always a succesful tactical approach and it will keep it's efficiency. Other tactics are not affected. Distant shooting only increases the amount of three point attempts in a match, while Block out and rebound and Crash the boards are rebounding tactics and they are only applicable to rebounds that occur in the game. For any questions or further debate please use global or national forum, let me just point out once more that patch only gives more control to the managers, it puts some of the unpredictability under control and it doesn't mean any change at all in terms of skills required for the players! Category:Statements by adiego Category:Statements